Trouble up North
by stylewriter565
Summary: Roy was just promoted to Brigadier General. But when he starts sleeping, drinking a lot, and throwing up there seems to be something wrong. Will his team find out or will Roy succumb to whatever may be plauging him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Anything in FMA 

Roy Mustang stood proudly in front of the Fuhrer. Today was the big day he knew it, he was about to get promoted.

"Colonel Roy Mustang?" the Fuhrer asked looking at the man in front of him.

"Sir yessir," Mustang replied straightening a bit taller.

"Also known as the Flame Alchemist?"

"Yessir."

"Very well then…" the Fuhrer trailed off as he looked over Roy's records mumbling words such as 'impressive' and 'how very interesting' and even some others like ' I wish I could do that.' The last one came as a surprise to Mustang although he pretended not to hear as the Fuhrer mumbled under his breath 'no better candidate.' Within moments the Fuhrer looked up and Roy straightened himself to a straighter position. He was hoping with all his heart that his dream was about to come true.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Congratulations you have been selected and promoted to Brigadier General."

"Thank you sir."

"All your doing Brigadier General. Now you and your team can move up north to the training camps I want you to take the place of Archer."

"Sir yessir."

"Dismissed," the Fuhrer stated.

Mustang nodded and politely excused himself from the room. His insides were just itching to do a victory dance all over the meeting hall. He walked outside of the hall to find Lieutenant Hawkeye waiting for him. They walked in silence to the car, Roy barely able to contain himself. When they got into the car and were a safe distance from any military personnel Roy burst into happy laughter.

"Sir what is it?" Hawkeye asked eyeing curiously.

"I did it Hawkeye. I'm Brigadier General Mustang," Roy said with a chuckle.

"Congratulations, sir. Where does this take us?"

"Up north to some of the training camps."

"Well we should get there as soon as possible. Who are you relieving?"

"Archer."

"They shall be glad to get rid of him," Hawkeye said smiling, something she rarely did. It was pleasant though when she decided to. As they sped towards the Central office the words resounded in Roy's head, 'All your doing Brigadier General….Brigadier General…..brigadier general.' Soon though as they parked in front of the office Roy snapped out of his daydream and exited the car.

Heading into the building side by side they soon arrived at the office lined with desks. Havoc looked up from his sitting position.

"How'd it go Colonel?" Havoc asked half asleep.

"That would be Brigadier General to you," Mustang said.

"What? Congratulations boss!"

"Now pack up all of your things. We move to the training camps of the North tomorrow at dawn. I shall dismiss you early for the day so that you have ample amount of time to pack. Understood?"

"Sir Yessir," all of them responded in unison.

"Dismissed," barked Mustang.

"What time are we to leave, sir?" Fuery inquired as Mustang was almost out the door.

" O- seven hundred hours. Do not I repeat do NOT be late," with that Roy closed the door and walked back to the car. He had some packing to get done before he went up north. Not to mention he had been a bit dizzy the entire day and figured it best if he lay down for a while.

"Sir we have arrived at your house," Hawkeye mentioned as she pulled up the car.

"Thank you Lieutenant," Mustang said as he exited the car.

He wandered to his house in a kind of dizzy frenzy. He had just made it to his bed and collapsed when the world started to spin. 'Ughhhh this is going to be one long night,' he thought.

When he awoke it was about seven in the evening and he had a sudden need for the toilet. He rushed down the hall and got there just in time. 'God this is a bit unusual,' he thought chalking it up to be the fact that he had had too much coffee that morning. Sighing heavily he went back to his room and started to pack all of his things. After he was done he only had two bags filled with things he would need. He put them next to his bed and set his alarm. Roy collapsed on the bed and lost consciousness of all time. It seemed like only moments later he was awakened by the ringing of the clock on his bedside table. '5:45 already?' he thought as he got up and smoother out his uniform. Just as he did this the telephone rang. He went into the next room and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh yes Lieutenant Hawkeye….you're just about to leave your apartment….yes I will be waiting. Good Bye." Roy hung up the phone and went to wait on the bench outside his house. It was warm and sunny out so it wasn't really an issue to sit outside and enjoy the sun a bit. Soon after he sat down he heard rumbling in the distance. He saw the car pull into view and sighed. As much as he liked his new position he did not like the fact that he had to get up so early to catch the train.

They arrived at the station to find the other members already there. The subordinates saluted Roy as he walked past and proceeded to follow him onto the train. Once everyone was boarded the train sped off heading North. Mustang rested his head in a cupped hand looking out the window like a small child, daydreaming about what was to come. Little did he know that all this daydreaming had made him a little rosy cheeked.

"Sir, do you have a fever?" Hawkeye commented on noticing the change in the cheek colors of the CO.

"Huh? No um I'm fine just getting a little warm is all," mustang replied smiling at her.

"If you say so sir."

Roy went back to daydreaming and having a good time. He started to feel drowsy. 'Why they hell am I so sleepy lately,' Mustang thought as his eyes closed to the world. What seemed again like only a few moments later he was being shaken by someone's hand. He opened one eye to see that it was Hawkeye.

"Brigadier general, sir we must get off the train we have reached our destination," she commented placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes of course. We need to get to the North. Move quickly," he barked feeling a tinge dizzy again. The team got to the cars that would take them to the training camps about three miles away. Roy's eyelids dropped the whole way. Lieutenant Hawkeye kept giving him odd glances as if there was something wrong with him. He looked at her telling her with his eyes that he was fine and just needed some sleep. When the cars got to the training center the dizziness had nearly overtaken Mustang he went to get out of the car and underestimated his height by hitting his head on the car. 'shit,' he silently swore as Riza came running to him.

"Sir are you alright?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Lieutenant you shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine just a bump on the head. I am just a bit tired. Into the quarters we go."

As they passed into the training grounds they saw a familiar but unwelcomed face.

"Hello Archer," Roy said coldly.

"Good afternoon Roy I hope you can take care of them better than I did," Archer laughed at his own 'joke.'

Roy and his crew continued to walk on ignoring Archer. They reached the sleeping place where they would be staying when Mustang rushed to the bathroom dropping his bags.

"Gee you think he need to use the facilities," Havoc asked looking at the others.

"I'll go check on him," Falman said. When he got to the facilities he overheard a noise in the men's room. Mustang was not using the restroom he was throwing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Brigadier General?" Falman asked rushing in to the bathroom. He stopped short as a rather pale Mustang exited one of the stalls.

"I'm fine probably just something I ate," Roy said as he saw the concerned expression a Falman's face.

"Sir you look awful," Falman responded.

"I didn't ask for your input now let's get settled into our quarters," Mustang said as he strode away. The others followed suite with Hawkeye taking up the rear. 'Something odd is going on with Brigadier General Mustang,' she though as she again eyed him suspiciously. She made a mental note to keep a close eye on him.

Roy had to keep from toppling over from the dizziness while he led his subordinates to the quarters they would be living in. 'What the hell is going on with me?' he thought, 'eh probably just the flu nothing too much to worry about.' He hoped it wasn't anything to worry about.

The next few days went by pretty quickly with settling in and meeting the young soldiers they would be training. 'It's nice,' thought Roy, ' To have something different to do for a change it feels like I am actually accomplishing something.' He was on his way to the mess hall before evening drills. The men liked that their CO always ate with them. It made him seem human. Hawkeye caught up with Roy though just before he reached the mess hall.

"Sir?" she asked grabbing his arm

"Yes Hawkeye?" he asked rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He was clearly annoyed with her.

"I just wanted to make sure you had been feeling better sir," she said saluting him.

` "I'm fine Riza just a touch of flu, let's go get some food," he said and sauntered toward the mess hall.

"Yes, sir," she said feeling slightly odd. He rarely called her Riza.

As they sat down at the mess hall all of Roy's subordinates gathered around him. They watched while he was eating some bread and then moved on to eating his soup. Suddenly Roy felt eyes on him and looked up almost spitting out his soup.

"What the hell are you doing why aren't you eating your own meal?" he inquired furiously.

"Because sir we are worried about you," Fuery replied a pleading sound in his voice.

"There is nothing you need to worry about because I am fine," Roy snapped.

They moved away knowing it was for the best. Roy had his gloves on just in case anyone needed to be incinerated. His subordinates didn't feel like being the demonstrations tonight. They went to the line to get served something to eat and picked a table at the opposite end of the hall to eat.

AS soon as his subordinates had left Roy let out a sigh. 'This is a lot of work. Work that I can't shirk off onto someone else. ' His eyes widened at the thought. For once he was going to have to sit down and do some hard paperwork without procrastinating. He threw the thought aside as he called out for evening drills. Everyone assembled outside for evening drills. Roy watched as they worked hard to follow the commands he was yelling at them. He felt tired and about half way through he told them to take five minutes. Just walking around and shouting orders had made him extremely thirsty. Most of the soldiers looked at him.

"But Sir its middle of the drills," one meager soldier pointed out.

"Are you in charge?" Mustang bellowed

"N-no sir…."

"Then you can't say whether or not we get a break that is for me to decide and I say yes so take a damn break."

All of the soldiers scattered quickly to perhaps grab some water or just to sit down for a minute. That was what Mustang was doing on the ground in front of the grounds where they did drills. He felt a little dizzy not to mention a headache coming on.

"Hawkeye," he simple stated.

"Yes sir?" she replied saluting him.

"Can you go and get me a pain pill and some water?"

"Yes sir," Hawkeye replied and ran off to get the supplies.

"Boss you sure you doing OK?" Havoc asked concern crossing his face.

"Yes Havoc I am fine. It is probably just the flu now I wish to stop being babied," Roy replied as he saw Hawkeye approaching.

"Thank you," said Roy gratefully accepting the pill and water and downing them both.

Havoc smiled just when Roy barked orders to get the new soldiers back here. All of the officers jumping in unison ran off in many directions to get the soldiers back. When back the soldiers resumed their evening exercises until Roy said that they were complete. However, when Roy muttered dismissed to the soldiers they stayed where they were.

"Did I not just say dismissed? Or has Archer had your ears stuffed full of cloth?" Mustang bellowed as he looked out at the faces.

"Permission to speak sir?" the same meager soldier that had spoken before asked.

"Permission granted," Roy sighed wondering what the troops he was training could want.

"The troops wish to see that you are alright," the man said.

"I am fine just a slight touch of flu perhaps," Roy sighed rubbing his face again.

"How did you get sick?"

"How the hell should I know?" Mustang glared at the man.

"Well we think that our Commanding Officer should be able to take care of himself," said another soldier closer to the front.

At this statement Hawkeye and Havoc exchanged a nervous glance.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Roy bellowed a hint of yellow in his eye.

"Even that Archer man could take care of himself better," the soldier replied.

"I did not give you permission to speak and you have insulted me. I shall give you the fit punishment soldier," Roy bellowed as he raised a hand.

"That's your…." The soldier trailed off seconds after he realized what had happened.

All other soldiers gasped as the punished soldier touched his bare head where there used to be three inch dirty blonde locks.

"Yes I am Brigadier General Roy Mustang. Also known as the Flame Alchemist. Archer may have punished you in other ways but this is how I punish. If you do not want to end up like your friend here I suggest you speak in turn only and do as you are commanded. So, DISMISSED."

He went back to the sleeping quarters and set his alarm for 6:00. He would get up and go for a run before breakfast it might help to clear his mind. Roy fell into a deep yet troubled sleep as his head hit the pillows.

The next day was very much the same as the last and Mustang had to sit out for a moment again at evening drills. Instead of stopping them this time he let Hawkeye command them. He was too tired to punish someone at the moment and knew that Hawkeye could threaten to kill them if she really desired to do so.

This next few weeks passed on like this with Roy doing morning and lunch drills and Hawkeye taking over for evening drills. Mustang had to have Fuery order some more pain pills for him because they were running low. Roy found that needing all the pain medication was becoming quite strange. He had never remembered having this many headaches before. The last week they would have before a short break was coming up and the Fuhrer himself would be paying a small visit.

Riza noticed something out of place with Mustang over the next weeks. He had been eating and drinking more. Needing to use the restroom more and more frequently. She felt like she was a brigadier General heading up all those missed practices for him. But tomorrow the Fuhrer was coming. She had to talk to Roy now. She went to his room and silently opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little to get this chapter up I had huge writers block this is just kind of a filler chapter. So should I keep writing or trash this one? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Riza looked at Roy and gasped. His shirt was off but that wasn't the part that concerned her. The part that concerned her was the fact that he was so skinny. She could count his ribs. 'What is the meaning of this?' she thought, 'Has Roy become anorexic?'

"Riza? Why are you in my tent when I am not decent?" Roy growled at her.

"Sorry sir I just saw how thin you were and it concerns me," she saluted him. She left the tent and he soon followed her. He looked at her and just sighed. She could tell he was frustrated about everything. "Sir I know you are very tired but I forgot to mention I want to talk with you about the Fuhrer coming tomorrow."

"Oh right that is tomorrow isn't it?" Roy said scratching his head. What would he do if it wasn't for this wonderful lady in front of him? He all of a sudden felt very tired and very dizzy. "I'm going to go to bed now I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright sir. Feel better," Hawkeye called after him. She went to her own room and settled down for the night.

The next day came bright and early with all the officers up. They were all very nervous, especially Roy. This was the day that the Fuhrer was coming to see them and Roy wanted everything to be perfect. Even those evening drills. Hawkeye wouldn't be able to help him with those tonight. He would just rest up a little this morning before the Fuhrer came and should be fine when it came time for morning drills. 'this will be a long day,' Roy thought and sighed.

"Brigadier General Mustang," a voice rang out over the grounds. It was the Fuhrer. 'Did he get an earlier train?' thought Roy, ' Its six in the bloody morning he wasn't supposed to be here until eight.'

"Yes sir," Roy announced himself as he stepped out of the room.

"Nice to see you Mustang."

"Pleasure to have you here , Sir. We were just about to get started on morning drills."

"You been eating right Brigadier General? That coat seems loose."

"Yes sir I had a bad case of the flu for the first week or so wasn't able to keep much down Sir."

"I see. Well glad to see you are feeling a bit better."

Roy then yelled to everyone that it was time for morning drills. Once everyone was gathered in the practice area they began to train with Roy calling out the commands. The Fuhrer looked on and nodded as he saw the soldiers obeying Roy's commands down to the very last pivot. He smiled to himself. Riza saw the Fuhrer smiling and smiled to herself. 'The Fuhrer is smiling, this can only be good for all of us,' she thought as she looked at Roy. Soon thereafter the exercises were done and all of them went into the mess hall for breakfast. The Fuhrer joined Roy at the table near the head of the cafeteria.

"Brigadier General Mustang can I have a word with you?" The Fuhrer asked.

"Yes sir," Mustang responded saluting the Fuhrer and standing up.

"Sit down Mustang. Your subordinates can hear this too."

"Yes sir," Mustang replied sitting back into his seat.

"I like what you are doing here Mustang. Very good. You should be very proud of your soldiers. You have brought great honor on yourself as a Brigadier general."

"Thank you sir."

"Which is why I am letting you stay here longer Mustang. I think you will change these men and they will come out to be very fine soldiers."

"Yes sir."

"Now what are we to do?"

"Now the soldiers have strategy class. I have split the soldiers into two groups being taught by Lieutenant Hawkeye and myself sir. We have found it more effective in the smaller groups seeing as the soldiers get more time to ask questions and understand what is going on."

"Very resourceful Mustang I am proud to see you taking on a great role in these soldiers lives. They shall be surely ready for battle by the time you are through with them."

"Thank-you Sir."

Mustang and the Fuhrer headed off to one of the classrooms and Roy taught while the Fuhrer sat in back. 'This is so annoying,' thought Mustang. The Fuhrer kept raising his hand and asking ludicrous questions like the class was some sort of presentation that had no time limit. After the Fuhrer's umpteenth question Mustang decided it was time to dismiss class and told everyone to go to lunch. The soldiers obeyed and quickly gathered their things and hurried to the mess hall.

"I have to say Mustang your skills are exceptional. You were able to answer even the most obscure questions I asked without a second thought. It seems your soldiers have no trouble doing whatever you say whenever you say it. Tell me how exactly did you manage that?" the Fuhrer asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, Sir, it is quite a long story. You see one night during evening drills when I was sick the soldiers started to make fun of me."

"And why is that?"

"You see Sir I had a terrible headache and needed to sit for a moment so I told the soldiers to take a small five minute break while I recovered my bearings, my apologies for making them stop training, but then one of them told me how even Archer could take better care of himself so I torched his hair off."

For a moment all was silent. Roy looked at the Fuhrer wondering whether or not he would be demoted for doing this. Instead he saw a smile creep across his superior's lips. Soon it turned into a laugh which frightened Roy a bit, only because the Fuhrer NEVER laughed.

"Ah Mustang you do know how to get soldiers to obey your every wish don't you? I daresay that your method has worked better than any I have ever seen. Now shall we get some food?"

"Thank you Sir and yes Sir let us go eat."

The rest of the day continued with the Fuhrer watching closely and Mustang answering all of the ridiculous questions he asked. Roy had to consciously remind himself not to roll his eyes at the Fuhrer because that could cost him more than the new position he had. ' I only hope that I don't get sick during evening drills,' he thought getting his 14th full glass of water that day. Evening drills rolled around sooner than Roy would have liked them to. As they walked out to the field he sighed.

"Well here we go," he whispered to Hawkeye.

"You'll be fine Sir. I know you can make it through one practice just so you can show the Fuhrer that he put you in the right position," she whispered back.

Roy called his soldiers to attention. About halfway through the drill he started to feel tired. He needed sleep but knew that this was not the time, day, or place to give up and turn over the ranks to Hawkeye. Instead, Roy kept a serious face and walked around barking orders as usual. Some of his soldiers looked at their watches. It was past the halfway mark and Mustang was still commanding them. They knew that he was carrying on because the Fuhrer was there, otherwise he would have relinquished the position to Hawkeye by now. They continued on with all the drills. 'What is wrong with Mustang?' the Fuhrer wondered when he saw the man about halfway through the drills. Roy was pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. However, before the Fuhrer had a chance to ask what was bothering Roy the man had already dismissed the troops and told them to go to dinner. Roy followed his troops at an uneasy pace and slumped into his seat in the cafeteria.

"Mustang, a word please?" the Fuhrer stated.

"Yes sir. Shall we go to my tent?" Roy asked saluting his officer.

"That would be the perfect place to discuss the matter. But first finish your meal. I am going to take my dinner in my tent tonight."

"Yes sir. When shall I meet you?"

"Meet me at nineteen hundred hours sharp."

"Yes sir."

At precisely nineteen hundred hours Roy sat on his bed in his tent. The Fuhrer arrived a little late but Roy dared not to make a remark only because this was not one of his subordinates. If it had been say Havoc he would have wasted no time badgering him about his late appearance. The Fuhrer sat down in the chair opposite Roy's bed and for what seemed like forever the Fuhrer just stared at Roy.

"Brigadier General. I have no question in my mind that you are able to handle this position. But I want to know what was going on with you during the evening drills? You looked like you were going to pass out," the Fuhrer eyed the junior officer suspiciously waiting for a reply.

"I was just a bit….uh….nervous Sir. I wanted to leave a good last impression on you," Roy feigned his sincerity.

"Well Mustang you sure did that. I'll be leaving after morning drills tomorrow. And by the way you passed your first assessment."

"Thank you Sir," Mustang saluted as he stood up.

The next day as the Fuhrer left Mustang breathed a sigh of relief. 'Glad that is over,' he thought. Roy went over to the mess hall to get something to eat before teaching class. After class the day seemed to go too fast and Roy felt like he was caught in a whirlwind. The same aches and pains came over him only they were about ten times worse now. 'I need sleep.' But it was time for evening drills and Roy was looking forward to his usual routine of giving it over to Hawkeye. 'No no I'm not going to do that again. I did that too many times….I am a strong man and I will make it through the rest of the evening drills if it kills me,' thought Roy as he marched to the practice field.

To everyone's surprise he made past the halfway point again. Roy was doing fine or at least in everyone else's eyes. In his eyes things were going fuzzy. He looked over to Hawkeye. 'Funny I didn't know she had an identical twin sister,' he thought to himself.

"General Mustang?" Hawkeye asked looking concerned. When he didn't respond she asked him again. He just stood there. "Roy!" she screamed as she ran over to catch him as he feel.

**A/N: So what Just happened to General Mustang?**

**BTW sorry this took me so long to post I was really sick and had to get some serious medicine for it…but please R&R I won't know what to do next unless you do**

**Oh and sorry the fuhrer is a little OOC…..I was kinda unsure what he would do**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Roy!" Riza screamed as she caught him in her arms. The weight was lighter than she had expected. Havoc dashed to their side followed closely by Breda.

"Is he alright?" Havoc asked.

"Of course he's not alright you idiot," Hawkeye responded.

"Did you check his vitals?" Breda asked. He wanted to make sure if they were going to argue it was going to be over a living friend and not a dead one.

Riza quickly put her index and middle finger on Roy's neck right below his jaw bone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weakened but steady pulse.

"Breda, go call an ambulance from the phone in the main office," Havoc commanded. Riza looked at Havoc with a shocked expression. It was very unlike him to give direct commands to people. Still Breda rushed off to find the telephone.

"Should we move him to his room?" Hawkeye asked still cradling Roy as if he were a newborn baby.

"No I'll get a pillow for his head though," Havoc said taking off.

Riza managed to look up from Roy's figure. The soldiers were standing in the field with expressions of awe on their face.

"Ma'am will he be alright?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I hope so," Hawkeye said more to herself than any other. She quickly regained her composure and looked at all the soldiers sternly. "What are all of you still doing here? Get back to your tents, DISMISSED."

Moments later Havoc came back with the pillow and helped Hawkeye lower Roy down so his head was resting comfortably there. Soon Breda came rushing back with everything about him messed up.

"I-con-tac-ted the am-bu-lance," he panted out obviously tired from his excursion to find the phone.

"Good. How soon did they say they could be here?" Hawkeye asked.

"Anywhere from ten minutes to a half an hour. There was a large accident in Central and most of the ambulances are being used," Breda responded.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait."

"We will watch him. I assure you, Riza, Roy will be OK."

She wasn't sure however. The extreme skinniness and now fainting during evening practice not to mention the throwing up which despite what Roy had told the Fuhrer had continued until this morning. 'This is so puzzling. What could this strange illness be?' she wondered. She sat looking at Roy for what seemed like forever. Then she heard the wail of sirens coming from the distance. Her head shot up to where the sound was coming from and she saw the ambulance speeding toward them.

"It's about damn time," she said.

"Uhhh Lieutenant it's only been about ten minutes I think they made pretty good time," Breda responded.

"He could have been dead in that time!"

"Calm down Hawkeye. They are here now and are going to take good care of him."

The paramedics rushed over to where the three people were gathered around one person lying down. One of the men rushed back to the ambulance while the other two supported Roy's body. The other man quickly came back with a stretcher. They placed Roy on it and took him to the ambulance where they closed the doors swiftly.

"We will be taking him to The Northern General Hospital if you would like to follow in your car," the driver told them. Hawkeye nodded and rummaged in her pocket for the keys to the car. She needed to follow Roy no matter what. 'I know it's my job to be in command now, but I have to see what happens,' she thought. The trio decided that Breda would stay behind and tend the soldiers while Havoc and Hawkeye went off to be with Roy in the hospital.

-At the hospital-

Riza burst through the Emergency Room doors and practically ran up to the receptionist.

"Where is Roy Mustang," she demanded looking as if the secretary didn't tell her hell would be let loose on everyone in the ER.

"Hold on one moment ma'am let me just look up his room number….ah here we are ER room 24. You may go back now and see him," the secretary said motioning to the swinging doors.

Riza rushed through the doors almost letting them smack Havoc in the face. Both rushed to room 24 and gaped at the sight they saw. Roy was lying in a bed with fluids being given to him by means of an IV in his left arm. Over his face there was an oxygen mask and next to him was a nice looking nurse drawing his blood.

"Oh hello," the nurse looked up and smiled, "I'll be out of your way I just needed to get some blood to test his vitals."

"Yes of course ma'am," Havoc responded. Both Havoc and Hawkeye stood still in the attention position until the nurse was finished drawing blood.

"Thank-you he's all yours now," the nurse said leaving the room, "Come find me if you need anything. My name is Ida. The doctor should be in shortly though."

"Thank-you," Riza said sitting next to Roy. He looked pale and thin like someone who had become addicted to morphine. Though he looked more peaceful. She was also glad to see that his color was coming back it showed that the IV was working. She felt a weight on her shoulders and looked up to see Havoc resting his hands on her.

"He'll be alright," Havoc said soothingly.

"I know."

"Yeah but are YOU going to be ok Riza?"

Hawkeye looked at Havoc. He had never called her Riza before. What was going on? Did Havoc have something to do with Roy's condition? She ignored the thought saying to herself that no one would intentionally hurt their commanding officer.

Just then the doctor came in to ruin the perfect moment. He walked over to where Roy was and cleared his throat as to not interrupt too suddenly.

"Oh I'm sorry sir we will get out of your way," Riza said jumping up from her chair. Havoc moved to stand beside Riza they were back in their attention position.

"At ease soldiers," the doctor chuckled, "I'm Dr. Murphy, Roy's primary doctor while he is here. I just need to look him over for a moment to see if there is anything wrong."

Riza and Jean turned around and looked at the wall to give Roy the privacy he deserved. Havoc was listening in on what the doctor was doing and found only one curious part.

"Hmmmm I wonder what that could be? I have never seen anything like it," Dr. Murphy stated as he poked Roy.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Hawkeye asked.

"You may turn around," the doctor stated. As both turned around they saw what the doctor meant. There was a good size swelling on Roy's abdomen and it looked pretty sore.

"W-what is that?" Havoc asked pointing at the lump.

"That was what I was unsure about myself," Murphy said, "I'm going to do a scan on it and perhaps the blood tests will show us something too."

Meanwhile, in the lab one of the technicians was testing Roy's blood when they found something strange.

"I need Roy Mustang's doctor in here immediately," the technician shouted.

-Back in Roy's room-

"As I was saying the scan is…. Oh excuse me I need to take this call," Murphy said looking at his cell phone, "Yes? Ok…wait you found what? I will be right there." He turned back to the others in the room, "I am afraid that I have to leave you for a moment something has come up in the blood work."

Havoc and Hawkeye exchanged nervous glances as the doctor rushed out. 'This cannot be good,' thought Hawkeye as she looked down at Roy.

-In the testing lab-

"Well what did you find?" Dr. Murphy huffed as he entered.

"Here, I just I dunno," the technician looked at the floor lost for words.

Dr. Murphy took the printout from the blood work. He scanned not seeing anything terribly wrong until he came to the second page. As he read down the page his eyes got wider. He looked up at the technician. "You are sure this is right?"

"Yes sir, I know it seems…."

"Impossible," the doctor finished," It's impossible."

**A/N: Again what just happened? Roy has swelling and now something with his blood work? What could be going on with our dear Brigadier General? **

**Sorry this took a while to post I have a lot on my plate! I hope you enjoy.**

**And thank you to all of those who review!**

**So R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Good news…..you finally get to find out what is wrong with Roy!!!!**

"Impossible," repeated the doctor still staring at the blood work.

"I am sorry sir," the technician cowered, "It was what came out when I tested the blood."

"It's not your fault, Adam, but let's say we run another test, eh?"

"Yes sir."

Dr. Murphy and Adam ran another test only to come to the same con conclusion as the first one. Adam looked at the doctor with a smirk that said 'I told you so.'

"Well then I say we have a very interesting case ahead of us. I wonder how his friends will take it?" Murphy tuned to look at Adam.

"I'm not sure how they will take it sir, but should we really tell them? What if our equipment is faulty? Should we do a retest somewhere else?" Adam asked not wanting this to turn into a law suit.

"Adam our technology is state- of –the art and you're going to question it? Don't worry son I am sure they will take to it in time. Most people that are friends of the patient do."

"Well who should break the news to them?"

"We both should since we both discovered it. Come on Adam they are not going to kill you let's go."

The two men walked down the hall in silence. What they knew was exciting, but also at the same time impossible in every way. Murphy reached the door of Roy's room in what seemed to be too short of a time. He looked in through the window and knocked to get the others attention. Hawkeye was the first to turn around and give the doctor a questioning glance. Dr. Murphy pointed to her then to Havoc and motioned for both of them to come into the hall.

(in Roy's room)

While the doctors were doing the tests Riza and Havoc sat in the room looking at Roy.

"What could possibly be wrong with him? Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Riza questioned looking at Havoc.

"Whatever illness he has must be taking a heavy toll on his body," Havoc stated looking into her eyes.

"But what if he can't recover?"

"Riza we can't think like that. This is Roy we are talking about after all. He can make it through just about anything." With that Havoc drew the concerned woman into a warm embrace. He stroked her hair telling her that it was all going to be alright. To his surprise she melted into his chest and laid there for a while just comfortably resting. The embrace was interrupted by a knocking on the window of the door and Riza jumped at the sound. They both saw the doctor beckon to them and Riza was the first one out in the hall.

"What is it? Did you find out what was wrong with him?" Riza questioned once they were in the hall.

"Yes we did find out what was wrong with Roy but it seems impossible, here take a look at the lab work," Murphy said handing her the folder.

"Dr. Murphy I don't see what you're getting at all these numbers are…." She stopped midsentence as she got to the second page. "Excuse me sir but this is impossible. There is no way that this can happen."

"We thought so too but that is the second run through of the blood test, the first one is identical. I'm afraid that this is very possible."

"Let me have a look," Havoc said ripping the folder away from Hawkeye. His eyes widened as he scanned the page, but then they took a look of confusion.

"You don't get it do you?" Hawkeye asked

"Sure…uh..i mean…well no," Havoc responded.

Hawkeye broke out laughing, "his- hCG- levels- are –off –the –charts."

"hCg?"

"The pregnancy hormone," all three chimed in smiling.

"The-the –the," Havoc said as he fell over into a dead faint on the floor.

"I do have a question doctor," Hawkeye stated.

"Hold on I'm going to call for a gurney for your friend until he wakes up," Dr. Murphy said.

"I may be able to help you, I'm Adam by the way. "

"Ok Adam, I noticed something if Roy is only five weeks in then why is his reading 57000?"

"Well um we need to see Roy before we tell you an exact answer, but we think it is because he carries triplets."

"Triplets?!" Hawkeye screamed. Even this was getting a little too ludicrous for her. First, her best friend who is a **man** is having a kid and now she is told not just one but **three**.

"Miss are you feeling alright?" Adam asked as he watched Hawkeye pale.

"Yes I think I just need to sit down for a moment and let this all sink in," Hawkeye said groping for the chair that was in the hallway. She collapsed into and looked at the wall.

"Well we won't know for sure until we do the ultrasound," Doctor Murphy smiled, "I think we should do it while the Brigadier General is still sleeping then we can surprise him with everything when he wakes up.

"Sounds good," Said Riza still looking at the wall, "I think I'm just going to sit here for another moment."

"Good idea. And you might want to explain everything to your friend when he wakes up."

"Yes sir."

The got Roy ready for his first ultrasound. The doctor took out the tube of liquid and squirted it on Roy's abdomen hoping the coldness of it would not wake him up. Thankfully it did not. He put the scanner to Roy's abdomen and moved it around until he got a clear picture. Sure enough there they were, three tiny fetuses curled up in the man's abdomen. He looked in amazement and had so many questions that needed to be answered. 'How did this happen? How long will the gestation last?'

After the ultrasound Hawkeye and a weak Havoc came back in. They waited while the doctor told them what was going to happen. Murphy explained that they would run some more tests to make sure Roy was doing alright and that the staff would try to figure out how this was possible. A nurse came in and started to take another blood sample so the team could check his vitals. The sample came back a few hours later and the doctor looked pleased.

"Well it seems your friend is handling things quite well," Dr. Murphy stated, "As long as we can find out how this happened Roy here should be back to work in no time."

"That is excellent news sir," Havoc responded looking happy for the first time in days.

"Yes, well I better get going on the research to find out what is wrong with your friend."

As the doctor exited the room Hawkeye looked at Havoc. "I do hope he'll be out within the week. He doesn't need to stay here, it will just stress him out more. You know how he hates hospitals."

"I know and I am sure that whatever happens he will be just fine," Jean said pulling Riza into a hug. She allowed herself to be hugged by Havoc yet again. She snuggled into him and mumbled something into his uniform. "What was that?" he asked looking down at her.

"I said do you think they have an extra bed I could use a nap," she repeated looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"I can get you a cot," a nurse said as she walked in with a blood pressure cuff.

"Really? You could do that?" Hawkeye asked yawning.

"Sure I'll go tell the doctor about it right away."

A few minutes later the doctor came back with a cot that looked big enough for two people. He placed it on the other side of the room.

"Here you are. Just ask if you need anything else. I know being here can be tiring try to get some rest," Dr. Murphy said as he waved his hand and walked out the door.

Riza got onto the cot and Havoc started to walk away. However, Riza motioned to him to come back and lay with her. She didn't know why she needed him to lay with her. 'I guess I just feel safer with a male presence,' she thought as she drifted into sleep with an arm around her waist.

Jean looked at Riza sleeping under his arm. It had never occurred to him that she could be emotional like that. Also how tiny she was. He smiled at the sight of her. 'I could defiantly get used to this,' he thought as he felt himself too drifting off into sleep.

A few hours passed until Riza was awakened by the shuffle of sheets. She looked up from the cot. Awake on the hospital bed was an awake and very confused looking Roy Mustang.

"Good morning sir," she said saluting.

"You act like I know why I am here," Mustang retorted, "JUST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?"

"Calm down, sir. You fainted and were brought here yesterday. You are fine and well, no injuries at all."

"Then why the hell am I still here?"

"SO they can make sure you are alright with everything that has happened."

"I thought you just said I just fainted and that everything is fine."

"Well um, let me wake up Havoc for this one. Lt.? Wake up! Your commanding officer is up!"

Havoc shot out of bed and saluted Roy.

"Oh just what is it you want to tell me? Please make it quick my stomach hurts," Roy said looking at them with tired eyes.

"Well….sir you're…" Hawkeye began.

"Pregnant," Havoc finished.

"I'm WHAT?!?" Mustang shouted leaping out of bed.

"Really Roy you need to CLAM DOWN! It's bad for the baby," Riza said.

"Uh don't you mean bab**ies**," Jean said putting emphasis on the last syllable.

"BABIES? Hawkeye exactly why is Havoc here saying the term in the plural form?"

"Because you are carrying triplets," Dr. Murphy said walking in.

"I'm what?!" Mustang exclaimed going slightly pale.

"We did the ultrasound while you were asleep. Here are the pictures. Three fetuses. So in that case, you are having triplets, Brigadier General."

"I want some proof."

"Here you are," Murphy said handing Mustang some pictures from the ultrasound.

"Crap, I really am going to have three kids. I only have one question."

"Anything."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You don't. We don't know how you got pregnant. That's why you have to stay here."

"Fine," Roy said rubbing his brow with his pointer finger and thumb.

"now let me ask you something Roy," Murphy said turning very serious.

"Anything you need to know."

"Are you gay?"

"Uhhh yeah."

"Well that explains a lot now if you would just come with me."

Roy reluctantly followed the doctor to a small room. Roy looked around. The only items in the room were a table and some kind of machine.

"What does this do?" Roy asked eyeing the thing carefully.

"Colonoscopy," the doctor replied.

"Oh alright fine," Roy relinquished lying down on the table.

(after the test)

Sadly, the colonoscopy didn't reveal anything. However, the physical exam did show something interesting. Where there should have been a vagina on a woman Roy had some interesting spongy-like tissue. The doctor took a sample of it and walked it down to the lab where Adam was.

"Hey Adam see what kind of tissue this is," Murphy ordered and stood by watching to make sure everything went well.

"All done sir," Adam said about half an hour later. He handed the papers to the doctor who took one look at them and immediately ran out of the room. He got to Roy's room just as Roy was sitting up in bed.

"Did you find out how I got pregnant?" Roy asked looking up.

"Yes we did actually which means you can go home. But apparently you have a unknown tissue connected to a uterus in your body," the doctor stated.

"uhhhhh," was all Roy could say as he signed the discharge papers and left. He hoped as he walked out the doors that he would never have to set foot in the hospital again. However he knew this was not possible. 'I will kill him when we get back,' Roy thought as Hawkeye drove them back to the training camp.

**A/N: Who is Roy going to kill? Did you like it? Sorry the whole how he is pregnant thing is a lil weird…..all the normal ones were taken. Also do you like the Riza Jean thing? And the Roy going uhhhhh is because I think that's how anyone would react.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: now I am feeling in a nice mood so you get to see who Roy slept with too**

**This chapter is dedicated to TheSoulAlchemist for guessing who Roy slept with!!!!!**

The trio drove back in silence to the training camp. Roy stared out the window the whole way back.

"Sir, we are here," Havoc said as he got out of the car.

"Right," Roy said. Again underestimating his height he hit his head on the frame of the car door.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned him.

"I really need to measure how high these car doors are," Mustang said one hand on his head the other for some reason protectively holding his belly.

"Uh Sir just a suggestion, you should probably not hold your stomach so much if you do not want to get questioned by the soldiers," Hawkeye suggested.

"I suppose you're right," Roy sighed, "Although we do have to tell the other subordinates I am sure they are worried."

"Since when do you care if they are worried, Mommy," Havoc teased.

"Shut up," was all Roy could think of mumbling since he couldn't remember where he had put his gloves.

"Yes sir," Havoc chuckled.

They arrived at the training grounds to see Breda barking out commands. It was lunchtime drills. 'Hmmmm lunch time,' Roy thought. Food sounded really good right now.

"Hawkeye, go take over for Breda. Have all the officers meet in my tent at fifteen hundred hours," Roy said turning towards the mess hall.

"Where are you going Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I am going to get food. I'm starving Hawkeye."

"Alright Sir just nothing too bad you don't want to hurt them."

"I think I can take care of myself Hawkeye."

Roy headed over to the mess hall and ordered three salads and two hamburgers.

"Getting a lil hungry are we?" One of the cooks asked.

"feeling better and needing some food is all,"Roy smiled.

"I didn't mean anything by it sir just commentin."

Roy sat down and practically inhaled the food in front of him. It tasted really good. The sweet wateriness of the lettuce combined with the greasy hamburger. It was the best meal he had had in months. He went on eating for about another hour and looked up at the clock. It was 14:45. 'Shoot I'm gonna be late,' he thought as he cleared his dishes ans hurried off to his tent. He had always told his subordinates that it was a good idea to show up at least fifteen minutes early. Now here he was showing up on time or late in his opinion. He walked into his tent only to see all his soldiers there.

"Hey boss, wasn't it you who said always to be fifteen minutes early?" Breda asked laughing.

"I am sorry for my late arrival I was clearing my plates from the mess hall. Now I have something important to tell all of you. It has to deal with my hospitalization," Roy replied not showing a hint of a smile. Riza nodded as if she was encouraging him to continue. "While in the hospital I found out that I was…. I was….. pregnant."

Everyone sitting there, besides Hawkeye and Havoc, just stared at him. For about fifteen minutes all just stared at him and didn't blink. They were all too shocked to do anything. Finally Falman broke the silence.

"How is the baby doing?" he asked tentatively.

"Babies," Roy simply stated, "I'm having triplets."

"Congrats."

"Thank you. Now all of you are dismissed, except you," Roy said pointing at one of the men.

"Yes sir," the man said and sat down in the same chair the Fuhrer had sat in a few days ago. He looked nervous. He didn't want to confront Roy, or well at least not about this.

"I thought you said you used protection!" Roy yelled angrily.

"No it was in the moment and I didn't have any with me," the man yelled back.

"Oh so it was just an honest mistake?"

"Yes."

"Damnit Fuery, this could have been prevented if you had just used protection like I told you to! These things are not honest mistakes. We have got a real mess on our hands now. Are you ready to be the father of TRIPLETS?"

"N-no sir," Fuery stated quietly.

"Well then why the hell did you not use protection?!" Mustang screamed getting furious.

"I am sorry sir."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Fuery. You could have just cost me my new position not to mention the fact that I may as well become a lab rat for the military."

"Sir if it makes you feel better I am not ready to become a father, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe and healthy."

"That will be enough for now, but you will have to start learning to become a father. I can't raise these kids all alone, Fuery."

"I know sir. Now how are you going to know how to become a mother?"

"I think that is going to come naturally," Mustang stated rubbing his belly lovingly.

"I see that," Fuery began to exit the tent. He still had much work to do and wanted to get going before it was dinner time. To his surprise Mustang almost let him leave.

"Fuery? Hold on. Fuery. KAIN!" Roy shouted.

"Yes sir?"

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"To dinner Sir."

"Not without this," Roy said placing a kiss gently against Kain's lips.

Kain blushed as Roy removed his lips. Roy and Kain proceeded to the mess hall to get some food. Once there Roy ordered his usual and joined his subordinates who gave him and Fuery questioning looks. Roy ignored the looks and inhaled his meal once again.

"Slow down Colonel you're going to eat yourself to death if you keep eating at that rate," Hawkeye said biting into her sandwich.

"Oh don't worry about me Hawkeye," Mustang responded taking another bite of his hamburger.

"I do worry about you as does the rest of the team."

"So who's the father?" Havoc questioned wanting to know what kind of man got Mustang pregnant.

"I thought you would have figured it was Fuery since I asked him to stay alone with me an extra moment in the tent."

"What the hell? How can? But? WHAT?!"

"You heard me correctly. Kain is the father of my wonderful triplets."

"But but but, Fuery do you even know what sex is?"

"Yes Havoc I am completely aware of what sex is," Fuery said getting a bit irritated at alwaysss being underestimated.

"So you know that like when you tango with another guy…."

"Havoc, enough, I never knew Roy's condition or I would have acted otherwise."

" he is a great lover though," Roy said looking off daydreamily.

"Uh sir I think that is a bit more than we needed to know," Hawkeye stated trying to snap Roy out of his daydream. It wasn't working. "Sir?" she asked again but with no avail.

"Roy?" Fuery asked slightly concerned.

At this Roy perked up and came out of his daydream. "Yes love?" he asked smiling.

"Uh Roy please not here," Fuery stated.

"Why not? You're a great lover and the whole world should know."

"Uh I prefer they not know ANYTHING about this."

"Sir, even I am having trouble with this idea that Fuery is so great at sex. No offense," Hawkeye stated.

"None taken Riza," Fuery said although he actually was deeply offended he just didn't want to have Hawkeye's gun shoved in his face. He looked over at Roy. Something wasn't right he could tell. Just as he thought about it Roy started to breathe more heavily. Sweat clung to his brow.

"Sir are you ok?" Hawkeye asked looking over her CO.

"Yeah I'll-be-fine," Roy said as he passed out.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me forever and a day to update. I thought I lost the document on my computer. SO what do you think of this chappy? Let me know! **

**P.S. Not to be a meany writer cause I usually won't so this and just torture you until I feel like writing more but I am very busy and have little time to write. SO if I get five reviews on this chappy we will continue the story….just something fun to do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Get him back to his tent," Hawkeye sighed motioning to an unconscious Mustang.

Havoc and Breda discreetly carried Roy back to his tent while Falman got the doctor that was always on site. The doctor came into the tent hoping that the overseer was alright. Nothing bad was allowed to happen to the man. The doctor walked into the tent to see Roy lying in bed looking rather peaceful.

"Well what seems to be the problem here?" the doctor asked looking at Roy.

"He passed out sir," Hawkeye said.

"Well let's have a look see," the doctor said pressing all over Roy's body. He stopped when he hit Roy's abdomen.

"It's alright Sir we had that checked at the hospital. He's pregnant," Hawkeye stated as if it was plain as day.

"He's WHAT?" the doctor asked looking at her mouth agape.

"You heard me correctly Sir he is pregnant."

"Well then I'd say that his fainting is due to lack of proper rest and probably some stress. Just let him rest. He'll be fine."

"Ok thank you doctor. I will make sure he does not overstress himself and gets plenty of rest."

"Yes, He should be able to do morning and evening drills but I think that you should take over the lunchtime drills and let him have a nap."

"Yessir."

Then the doctor left with a very confused look on his face. As he sauntered out Hawkeye sighed. 'This is going to be a very long nine months,' she thought as she brushed her hand through Mustangs hair. He looked so peaceful just laying there.

"Hey it's almost evening drills. Why don't we do them for him tonight? I'll be second in command. Breda can stay with him and he'll come get us if anything happens," Havoc said putting his hand on her shoulder and giving a curt nod to Breda. Breda nodded back and came over to the General's bedside. Reluctantly Hawkeye got up and walked to the drill grounds. She looked as the soldiers stood in front of her agape that General Mustang didn't even bother to show his face. She took note of this and decided to explain because she didn't feel like hauling out her gun again.

"The general is not here because he fell ill. He has been advised by the doctor on site to skip this evening's drills and let me do them instead. Now march," she yelled as she proceeded to bark out more commands. Havoc watched her with loving eyes. She was so pretty standing there yelling orders to people. Before he knew what was happening she was walking over to him waving her hands.

"Lt. Havoc? What is wrong with you? I asked you a question," she barked in his face.

"I am sorry ma'am I missed the question. What did you ask me ma'am?" he said saluting her and looking her straight in the eye.

"I was asking you your name to see if you were paying attention. Which apparently you were not. SO what is your name?"

"Jean Havoc."

"Very good. Now soldiers see you do not want to be like this lazy man here. Always be on top of things. Always be alert. Never and I say never let your guard down. Dismissed to dinner."

Havoc came over to Hawkeye when all the soldiers had left. "What was that all about?"

"I was just trying to teach them a lesson, Jean."

"Well Riza I think that you drew a little too much attention to me."

"Is that so and why would you have any trouble with attention being drawn to yourself?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I was daydreaming and looking like an idiot."

"You always look like an idiot."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes actually, you always look like an idiot when you're dreaming about one of those stupid dates that Mustang sets you up on."

"Well Mustang didn't even set me up with this one."

"Oh, so you found the bimbo on your own this time."

"I think this woman is rather intelligent."

"Oh so you picked up a high functioning bimbo."

"Would you stop it you're not a bimbo, Riza."

Before she had time to react to the fact that the women Jean was talking about was her she was assaulted by him. Her military training had prepared her for many things, but nothing like this. Nothing could have prepared her for the gentle slip of his arms around her waist or the way that his lips met hers. Not hard and crashing, but gentle and loving. Even her gun skills were no use here. No matter how hard she would try her arms snaked up and around his neck. She returned the kiss. She explored his lips with hers, every crease, every peak, every interesting scar or cut. The taste wasn't as bad as she had thought either. She had thought that since he was a smoker it would taste awful and putrid, but it tasted almost nice like a mix of vanilla and menthol dancing into her mouth consuming her senses. She didn't know how long she stood there kissing him her lips simply placed against his, eyes closed enjoying what was going on. A minute? Five? Twenty? She had no clue. But when she broke the kiss she looked up at him searching his eyes for some meaning only to find kind and loving eyes staring back into hers. 'So that is why he has been acting so nice around me,' she though as she rested her head on his uniform. Then suddenly she realized what she was doing and shook herself out of the trance.

"I think we should get going to dinner we don't want the soldiers to think we both passed out, too," she said adjusting her clip and walking towards the mess hall.

"Yes ma'am," Havoc stated following her.

Riza blushed slightly while walking to the mess hall. She couldn't believe that actually just happened. Jean Havoc had just kissed her. That wasn't the part that mystified her though. The part that mystified her was that she liked the kiss and she wanted more.

**A/N: Sorry there is no Roy in this chappy but I thought we needed to give Riza and Jean the spotlight for at least one chapter. So what do you think of our new pair. BTW sorry Riza is a lil OOC but hey whats a girl to do when she is being kissed right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mustang awoke in his tent the next morning stomach growling. 'How long was I out?' he thought as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning sir," Breda said saluting Roy.

"Morning….where am I?"

"Uh you are in you tent sir."

"Yes of course. How long was I out?"

"Since about five last night."

"What time is it now?"

"Nine hundred hours."

"Why didn't you wake me, Breda?"

"Sorry sir the doctor told us to let you rest."

"Screw the doctor and resting I have a position to keep up and armies to train. Now I am going to afternoon drills."

"Uh sir actually you are supposed to take a nap during those drills."

"Well seeing as I got sixteen hours of sleep I'm not particularly tired. Would you be?" Roy snapped looking at Breda with an evil eye.

"N-no, sir, I suppose you wouldn't be tired."

"Right then I am going out to afternoon drills."

"Uh sir?"

"Yes."

"Its nine AM, Afternoon drills don't start until after well um noon?"

"Very true. Then I shall do some paperwork."

"We did all of it."

"Fine then you will escort me to the local town."

"Why?"

"Did I say you could ask questions? No I don't believe I did. Now if you don't want to lose your hair or any other part of your being then I suggest you drive me into town. I need some stuff for this damn pregnancy."

"Yessir."

They walked to the car and got in. Soon they were headed to the small town nearby. It was a small peaceful looking town. Breda found a place to park the car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Mustang.

"I think I could've gotten that myself," Mustang said. To his surprise this time he did not hit his head on the car.

"Where are we going sir?" Breda asked.

"Over there," mustang pointed to the shop.

"Uh sir you do realize that that is the MATERNITY shop right?"

"Yes and I need some maternity things."

"But sir if we were going to go in there shouldn't we have at least brought Hawkeye? It will look very strange to see two men going into a maternity store."

"Well I am pregnant and I think that everyone should respect the commanding officer around here. We should not be afraid of this."

"Yessir."

They wandered off to the maternity store. Mustang was looking confident in his abilities and Breda wasn't sure what he was going to do. As they opened the shop door and the bell tinkled the woman at the front counter looked up.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh hello ma'am. We were just looking for some maternity clothes," Mustang responded without hesitating.

"Oh I see. But you do realize this is a maternity store. And you're men. Men don't have babies. So why do you need maternity clothes?" she asked eying them. 'Could that be the Brigadier General?' she thought.

"Oh I am sorry ma'am. When I meant we I meant me and my wife. She had a terrible bout of morning sickness and was not able to accompany me on the trip today."

"Well I really don't know how this is going to work I mean you are a man. And I can't measure her."

"Oh why she is about the same size as me. She is about two and a half months along and is bearing triplets," Roy said stealing a quick glance toward his own abdomen.

"Oh my congratulations sir. You are a very lucky person to be the father of triplets. Do you know the gender yet?" she asked walking around and picking up some different pants and shirts.

"No not yet she needs to go for her tests in a few weeks and then we might be able to tell."

"Oh well I hope it all goes well for you. Here I picked these out for your wife. "

"Thank you ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your day," Mustang said as he handed her the money.

Breda and Mustang proceeded out of the shop and were heading back to the car when Roy spoke up.

"Breda I'm hungry. Let's go find some food."

"Uh sir we do have the dining hall," Breda commented.

"I think we should try something local. I haven't had the chance to try the food here."

"There is a street cart over there," Breda said motioning in the direction of a small cart with a striped awning.

"Well then let's see what he has to offer us."

They went over to the man. Breda realized that the man only sold deep fried lamb chops on a stick. 'Mustang hates lamb chops. I guess we should go back.'

"This looks delightful," Mustang sang out as he pulled his wallet out.

"Sir you hate lamb."

"Normally yes but today it sounds good."

"Alright then, make that two," Breda said.

Mustang paid for the lamb and turned around only to be confronted by another person. He looked at her and gasped.

"Well well well, if it isn't good old Colonel Mustang," she drawled smiling sweetly.

"Its Brigadier General Mustang to you, Chastity," Mustang shot back.

"Well you've moved up in the ranks, but what brings you here up north?" she asked losing the drawl and taking on a more businesslike manner.

"My promotion of course. They had me take Archer's place."

"I see. Well how is it going are…." She trailed off as her hand fell to the maternity bag in Mustang's hand.

"Are? What were you going to say?" Mustang asked.

"Who's the woman who gets to have your baby?"

"The woman who gets to have my baby?"

"Yeah why else would you have the maternity store bag?"

"What if I don't have a wife?"

"Then why would you be buying maternity clothes?"

"Because I need them when I hit my second trimester. And some of them are for right now. I'm starting to get fat."

"Wait WHAT?"

"Sorry ma'am, he must be having a bit of trouble," Breda said trying to cover for his CO.

"No need to cover Breda. I think I have already revealed too much. I am pregnant chastity. By some miracle I am pregnant."

She looked at him with a dumbfound expression.

"Ok come on guys. Where is the surprise? Huh? Breda when do you come out and say, 'He was just kidding. His girlfriend needs the clothes.'"

"I am afraid there will be no surprise. I am telling the truth, here see this if you don't believe me," he took out a shrunken version of the ultrasound and handed it to her.

"This could be anyone's I still don't believe you."

"Fine then, here," he said and picked up his uniform shirt. There was a nice bump on the abdomen.

"Wow," she said touching it, " SO they really are in there?"

"Yup all three of them," Mustang replied smiling happily.

"Three?! You have triplets?" Chastity exclaimed taking a step back.

"Yup I do. It's all very wonderful. I hope they grow up to be just like…." Mustang was cut off by a fit of giggles. "What is so funny Chastity?"

"The fact that you're pregnant…. it's too much to handle. YOU being pregnant I mean come on."

"What are you talking about?"

"You being pregnant. I mean isn't that like the worst case of bad karma you've seen ever?"

"I...uhh what? This isn't bad karma."

"Yes it is I mean come on. The BIGGEST and I mean BIGGEST womanizer on the face of the earth is pregnant. Roy Mustang is pregnant. The man who impregnated a few people himself is now finally carrying the burden that he gave to others? It freaking priceless!" She was laughing so hard by now she was crying.

"I did not use women. I just simply had the fortune of meeting with many different people the majority of whom are female."

"Sure, that's right. You also impregnated some of them."

"Oh sure. Like who? Give me an example."

"Like me."

"Wait what?" it was now Mustang's turn to be surprised. 'Have I actually impregnated people before? How many others are there like her?'

"Yes, you got me pregnant. I have my lovely daughter Mary back at home."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, is there anything-"

"No don't say a word. Mary doesn't need any men in her life. Especially not any pregnant men. She is only three. I don't need you screwing up her world."

"Fine but if you do need anything let me know."

"Ok will do babe," she said putting her glossy tone back in her voice. She then turned and left the two men standing there.

"Sir?" Breda questioned.

"Let's go I think I have had enough of this town," Mustang said biting into his lamb chop. It tasted really good.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter eight. The womanizer is pregnant. And he happened to unknowingly impregnate some people along the way! Well at least he knows what he did. But what will happen when he gets back to camp?? Will everyone find out about the little meet up of him and Chastity? **

**P.S I named her chastity to be ironic ya know? Roy told her cause he was having a hormone surge!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Roy and Breda arrived back at camp to be met with the angry face of Hawkeye.

"Sir, permission to speak?" She asked.

"Granted," Roy replied picking the lamb out of his teeth.

"Where the heck were you?"

"In the town."

"Sir you are supposed to be resting."

"I needed some things. Besides it was very relaxing."

"Very well then Sir I suggest you go and lay down I am about to go do afternoon drills."

"No no Hawkeye I shall go and do the afternoon drills."

"Sir I will force you into your bed if I must."

"Oh really? I wanna see you try," Roy smirked.

"Roy Mustang if you thought I was trying to seduce you then you need to get something through your head. I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT!"

"I feel sorry for you Riza."

With that Roy walked into his tent to take a nap. All the arguing had taken a lot out of him. He had let Riza win this one but come tomorrow he would do all three drills and teach class without a problem. He fell asleep and woke up for evening drills. Roy felt like he needed Kain there. They proceeded to the practice grounds together where the soldiers only took a few moments to notice that the Brigadier General's shirt was fitting a little tighter around the middle. They said nothing though knowing that they may get their hair torched off.

That night Kain slept in Roy's bed. The General was lonely more often than not and needed his lover to keep him company. Kain put an arm protectively around Roy's waist and kissed the nape of his neck good night. Roy moaned at this and rolled over to face Kain.

"What?" Fuery asked eyeing his pregnant lover.

"Kiss me."

Kain brought Roy into his arms and kissed him lightly. However, Roy wanted more. He held Kain close to him and kissed him deeply. He forced his tongue into Kain's mouth and Kain looked at Roy wide-eyed. Soon though he melted into Roy and started to explore his lover's mouth. Before he knew what was happening Roy was reaching for his shirt. Judgment said that Kain should stop this, but love said this was perfectly fine. Roy ripped the shirt off revealing the well toned man. Roy started to kiss down the well defined six pack until he got to the top of Kain's pants. He looked back at his lover and Kain nodded. Roy ripped open the pants. Kain rolled over and Roy got on top.

The alarm rang. Kain hit it off with great difficulty. There was a huge weight on top of him. He looked over his shoulder to see a pregnant Roy sleeping on top of him. Fuery assessed the situation and figured that by the way the weight felt Roy was laying sideways on him.

"General?" He asked trying to look at Roy.

"Mmmmmmm?" Roy responded rolling off of Fuery.

"It's time to wake up sir."

"Just one more time Kain. Please just one more time."

"General it is time to get up."

Mustang sauntered out of bed and put on some clothes. Fuery did the same and they both went to the mess hall for breakfast. They sat down next to all the other subordinates. Jean suddenly turned to Riza.

"I have to ask you something, Riza," Jean looked at her.

"Yes?" she said putting her cereal spoon down.

"Um on um May 27th, there is an um festival in town and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me? As a date?" He gulped as she closed her eyes.

"I'll make sure we have the car available to us," she said smiling.

All others members of the team just stared. Even Roy was shocked. Jean Havoc had just asked a woman, Riza Hawkeye none the less, on a date and she had said yes. Soon there were pats of congratulations on Jean's back and Riza was blushing. She looked over at him and they both exchanged a smile.

Then the day came and went with Roy feeling exhausted at the end of the day. The schedule went on like this for a few weeks. Eat, train, sleep with Fuery, and then wake up next to or on top of him and repeat.

However, after about four weeks Roy was getting too big for the late night fun. They had to stop and this upset Roy. He was eating more and his uniform was becoming snug. He went to evening drills one night more waddling than walking there. As he gave out the commands he noticed that the soldiers were being sloppy.

"Halt," he commanded and they stopped, "What the hell is the matter with you. I could take you down with my pinky finger right now if I wanted to."

"It's just your weight Sir," one soldier said and the others tried to muffle laughs.

"What about my weight?"

"You're just so fat Sir. I mean like you are bulging out around the middle. We think you've been having too much to drink."

"For your information I have not had a drop of alcohol. Thanks to Kain here."

"Well then whats your problem?"

"I don't have one so why don't you just drop the subject."

"Why don't you tell us what is wrong? There is always something wrong and I think you are hiding something."

"Shut up!"

"You look like a beached whale."

Some more chimed in with things such as "fat as a horse" "Ox butt" and a few others that shouldn't be mentioned.

"All of you I command to stop this teasing at once," Roy said trying to regain his composure.

"Whats wrong can't the hormonal whale keep himself in check."

Before Roy could do anything Kain stepped up in front of him.

"Enough!" Fuery bellowed.

"Why are you protecting him?" the soldier asked.

"Because I love him."

"Oh is that so, then maybe you can tell us why he went from skinny to whale."

"Would you stop calling him that? Can't you see its hurting him? The only reason he looks like a whale is because he is pregnant with my three children. Dismissed!" With that Roy stormed off angry. Fuery ran close behind him keeping his distance for now.

"He's WHAT?" one of the soldiers asked incredulously.

**A/N: And there it is…..the soldiers finally know about the condition. How will they react? And Riza and Jean going on a date? Poor roy though….no one wants to have to deal with weight stuff. The only reason he didn't fight back was because he was hormonal…..it happens. Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kain ran after Roy realizing what he had just said was about the stupidest thing anyone could have ever said to the military.

"Roy? Roy please wait," Kain called huffing a bit as he ran. He kept running stumbling over a few people until he came to the General's tent. Kain saw Roy laying there and sighed. "Listen Roy I'm-"

"Save it," Roy cut in sharply, "Sit down."

Kain obeyed and Roy shifted himself so that he was in a half sitting position. He looked at Kain and then looked away. Looking back at Kain he sighed.

"Kain I need to ask you something," he said rubbing his brow. 'This cannot be good,' Kain thought knowing that Mustang only did that when he was either very annoyed or very angry, not that there was much difference between the two anyway.

"Y-yes Roy?" Kain asked shaking slightly.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"To be a father?"

"Well as I have told you already-"

"And I told you to get better prepared after that little talk we had three months ago."

"I've just been so busy and all and….I really don't know Roy. I just don't know how I am going to be able to do this. I mean if it was just one then that would be a different story. But its three Roy three and I don't know if I can handle them and you."

"What do you mean handle me?"

"Well I did just kind of blab your secret to the military and soon enough you and I are going to be taken by the Fuhrer and have tests done on us. So I'd have to watch after you and look out for you. Even if the Fuhrer never found out I would still have to take care of you money wise."

"Kain you are forgetting that I am the new Brigadier General. I can promote you if I want to."

"You would Sir?"

"Well if it helped us out while we had three children I don't see why not."

"What would I be promoted to?"

"I'd have to think more about that later. Right now I want to know what you are going to do."

"About what?"

"The baby are you going to stay here or leave me. I need to know this."

"Leave you? Roy are you insane? I may not be the best candidate for a father, but I love you. I may need some time to gather myself and prepare myself, but I will be by your side through this whole thing and forever more if that is how you want it."

"Really? Oh Kain this is wonderful. Come here," Roy said extending his arms. Kain walked over to Roy and melted into a hug with his lover. They laid there for a while just enjoying each others company.

"Roy?" Fuery asked.

"Hmmmm?" Roy responded smiling.

"I'm really sorry about spilling your secret."

"I think I have found a way to keep those people from telling," Roy smiled deviously.

"What exactly are you planning to do General?"

"Leave that to me Kain. Leave that to me."

"Should we get some sleep?"

"Yes I daresay we should. You are helping me run drills again."

With that Kain rolled over and began snoring slightly. However, Roy couldn't sleep not just yet. He was thinking about something.

'what if I die? I mean I don't know how my three little ones are going to be born. What if I don't make it? I can't leave all of them to Kain. I wouldn't want to leave all of them to Kain. What about Riza? No not her. Havoc. No none of them I wouldn't trust them to hold a sack of flour let alone my own baby,' Roy though as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the two awoke together and silently got ready for morning drills. When they went to the field all the soldiers just stood there and stared at Roy's belly.

"I am aware that all of you now know about the condition I am in. However, I do not expected to be treated any differently than I was before you knew about this. If you do not obey this order then I will be forced to make you into the bald and charred unit. Understood?"

All of the voices chimed in with a "Yes Sir." And the practicing continued until Mustang dismissed them for breakfast. Kain walked with Roy to breakfast and they happily chatted and laughed about what had gone on in drills that morning. When they sat down at the usual table with their food Hawkeye looked up and cleared her throat.

"yes Hawkeye?" Roy asked putting his spoon down.

"Sir was it really a good idea to let the whole base in on your little secret?" she asked eyeing him carefully.

"Actually it was Kain who let my secret slip. But I have taken care of the troops they will not tell a soul."

"Then, forgive me, sir, but why is Kain still here?"

"Since I have taken care of the mishap that he caused he is not going to be subject to any punishment."

"But-" Hawkeye began and was cut off.

"Are you in command here Hawkeye?" Roy snarled. Obviously he was having another mood swing.

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you let me call the shots."

"Yes sir. I am sorry sir I was out of line. Please excuse my ignorance sir."

"Its fine Hawkeye. If you really want to know what is going to happen to Fuery here then I wil tell you. Hopefully in about four weeks or so he will be going to Central to visit with the Fuhrer. I am going to promote him-," Roy stated but was cut short by Hawkeye.

"Sir?" she asked astounded that something like this could happen.

"I am going to promote him to Major," Roy said leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you Roy," Kain smiled happily.

**A/N: Sorry this is a really really short chappy….i promise the next one will be a bit longer. So what do ne you think R&R. PS: I know that It would be a little ok a lot unrealistic to skip that many ranks in one promotion…..but this is fiction!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: So now that we have Roy sorted away it is time for the date between Riza and Jean.**

The night arrived sooner than he thought. Jean stood in his casual clothes holding some flowers shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. 'I hope she gets here soon. I wonder what she will look like without her military clothes on?' His wondering was cut short when she walked around the corner. He had not expected what he saw. Riza was standing there in denim shorts that came halfway down her thighs and a red tank top. The tank top fit her snugly hugging every curve. Not to mention she didn't really look like normal Riza either. Her hair was down and she had some make-up on. Her eyes were done up with a touch of mascara and some copper eye shadow. Her lips had a lovely coral color on them. Her hair fell in curling tendrils around her face. She smiled at Jean.

"Are you ready to go? I had one of the people on base act a chauffeur," Riza said smiling.

"Yes, oh these are for you," Jean said holding out the flowers, "beautiful flowers to compliment a beautiful lady."

"Thank-you Jean. Lilac, these are my favorites." She looked at the man who had just handed her the flowers. He was in different attire as well. She had not seen him out of his military uniform. Tonight, however, he was dressed casually. He wore dark denim pants with a tight black t-shirt. His muscles bulged from under the t-shirt. 'He looks so attractive,' Riza thought. They both got in the car and the soldier began to drive.

"Did I mention you look wonderful tonight?" Jean asked sheepishly.

"I can't remember. You look very becoming in your outfit," Riza blushed.

"Thanks, so what do you want to do at the festival?"

"I don't know how about we see when we get there?"

"Sounds good to me."

When they arrived the soldier bid them farewell and drove off. Riza and Jean looked up at the festival grounds. This looked like it could actually be some fun. It was a festival carnival type event and there was everything from games to drinking contests. They decide to walk around for a little until they decided what to do. They soon decided that they would see the show at three and then until then Jean could compete in some games. Soon, or almost too soon it seemed to the pair the time for the show came. In the course of the four hours they had been there Jean had won a drinking contest and a pie eating contest; let's say he would never try that again. For the prizes he got three packs of cigarettes and a mirror. Riza won a contest too and won a new handgun. The only reason that she didn't win a more feminine prize was no one expected a woman to enter the shooting contest much less win it. She didn't care though. The new gun was shiny and worked well. She had needed a new gun for some times now. Jean made a mental note to tell everyone when they got back that Riza now possessed two guns. That would be dangerous for anyone. The show was excellent and went very smoothly. Jean snuggled Riza while they both munched on some cotton candy that they had gotten a bit earlier after their corndog lunch. After the show it was said that they were going to have a small dance for the guests that had decided to attend that day. After the dance there would be a film with free popcorn. Riza looked at Jean.

"Would you like to stay?" he asked looking back.

"If you don't mind I would. I do love films."

"Then we'll stay we do have the whole day off Riza."

They danced for hours until the movie was about to begin. Then they sat down near and old tree and cuddled. Jean could feel Riza shiver a little and drew her in closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. They sat like that for the duration of the movie occasionally adjusting themselves for comfort. The movie was good or at least to Riza it was. It was about a woman who thought that she knew everything and could do everything for herself. Then one day she met a man and he taught her that it was OK to be vulnerable sometimes. 'I hate these kind of movies,' Jean thought as he was half- tempted to test Riza's new gun out on his temple. He restrained himself though when he saw how much his date was enjoying it. He was worried though for after the movie. He wanted to know what her reaction was going to be.

The movie ended and Riza stood up to leave. However, Jean stayed on the ground. He thought for a moment and knew that this had to be the place.

"Jean come on we want to get back before midnight," Riza chuckled her hair teased slightly by the wind.

"No this is the time to stay here Riza for just another moment just the two of us," He smiled.

"Jean?" she questioned.

He looked into her eyes. They were full of confusion and questioning. She looked at him. His eyes were full of pleading for her to stay. His gray eyes met directly with her red-brown eyes. There seemed to be an understanding between the two. 'How should I distract her for the moment?' he thought. Just as luck would be on his side for once she had looked over her shoulder at a noise. He decided that it was the right time and drew out the box from his pocket.

"Riza?" he asked getting her attention.

"Yes Jean?" she asked turning around. She gave a slight gasp when she saw the box in her boyfriend's hand.

"Riza Jane Hawkeye, will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh well I don't… yes. Yes I would love to marry you Jean," she said. He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. For the second time they kissed a deep passionate kiss.

"How about we get going? It's freezing out here," Jean said.

"Yes let's get going," Riza said still kind of dazed by what had happened. 'I'm engaged to Jean Havoc the love of my life. But there is something that is bothering me about this.' They both seemed to be thinking the same thing because together they said, "I wonder what Roy will think about all of this?" Both laughed at how they were on the same wavelength. They decided for now not to worry about it and just deal with whatever came their way. They got in the car and held hands the whole way back to the base.

**A/N: So what did you think? Sorry this whole chapter was about the two of them I just thought they needed something like this. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When Jean and Riza got back to base they carefully approached the General's tent. Jean 'knocked' and announced who was there. Roy granted them permission to come in.

"Why do you feel the need to disturb me at this hour?" Roy questioned looking sleepy.

"We wanted to let you know that we are engaged," Riza blurted out.

Mustang sat up for this totally alert.

"You are what now?"

"Engaged Sir it just happened tonight. We just wanted to inform you," Jean said looking at his future best man.

"I see well thank you for telling me. Go to your tents or tent if you prefer it that way."

Both of the subordinates left thanking their lucky stars that Roy had been in a good mood and half asleep. If it wasn't for those triplets then they [robably would have been yelled at. Roy was coming along quite nicely and they would find out the gender of the babies next week. This was exciting new because Roy could now start coming up with names for the children that he was carrying. Riza and Jean proceeded to their tent and fell asleep.

(One week later at the hospital)

Roy was laying on the table at the doctor's office the ultrasound scanner on his abdomen. He looked at the monitor and smiled at the three fetuses that resided in the picture. 'Today is the day that I get to find out the gender of my babies,' he thought proudly a tear escaping from his eye. Soon the procedure was over and Roy got cleaned up while Dr. Tom looked at the ultrasound.

"Well this will be good news for the man," the doctor said looking at the pictures. He showed them to Adam who had requested to be a part of this research pregnancy team. The research into how this had happened had been heavy and there was still not much evidence. They figured that Roy would have to have a C-section since there seemed not natural way that the babies could be born. Both men ran out into the waiting room to tell the mother, er father, what the gender of his triplets were.

"Now do you want the good news or the bad news?" Dr. Tom asked.

"The bad news," Roy said resting his chin in his palm looking weary.

"There isn't any!" Dr. Tom exclaimed.

"Why they hell would you pretend there Is bad news and doesn't that go into the good news category? Never mind just give me the good news."

"These are some of the healthiest babies I have ever seen. You are taking very good care of them. And their genders are…"

Just then a nurse rushed in panting. She took a moment to catch her breath and then looked right at Roy.

"Phone for you Sir. It's Riza Hawkeye on the line. Sounds urgent."

Roy dashed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello Riza?"

"_Yes Roy it's me I don't mean to disturb you from your ultrasound, but we're under attack."_

"We're WHAT?" Roy asked incredulously. They couldn't be under attack. Who would want to attack them. They were just a training camp.

"_Yes we're under attack now I suggest you get back here. I can't command these soldiers all day."_

_ "_I'll be there momentarily Riza just hold on."

"What is all the fuss about?" Dr. Tom asked.

"We are under attack I must go," Roy said.

"Hold on a second Roy I don't think that it would be advisable for you to fight in this condition. It would be bad for the babies."

"These are my men and it is a duty to my country that I protect them. I have to do this don't you understand? If the military finds out about all of this I will lose everything now I am going and there is no stopping me do you hear?" Roy shouted grabbing his blue jacket and pulling it on.

"But…." The doctor was cut off by Roy walking out of the hospital and to his car.

"The base as fast as you can there is a situation. We are under attack," Roy barked at the driver.

"Yes sir fast as I can," the soldier in the driver seat said and sped off.

The car reached the base about ten minutes later and Mustang rushed out of the car towards the camp. While running he pulled his gloves out and put them on his hands ready for anything that was to come their way. He rushed across the training grounds to the far north of the camp running out of breath as he got there. He saw someone at walking up and down the lines of soldiers yelling at them and giving commands. Roy smiled to himself he knew that voice anywhere. It was Hawkeye. She was doing an excellent job and the soldiers were holding off the invading troops. Roy kept running until Hawkeye looked over. She smiled as she saw him and yelled at the soldiers that the General was indeed here and would be taking over command for her. The soldiers looked behind them and indeed saw Roy running toward them. He stopped when he got there and took a few deep breathes before looking at every one of the soldiers. He then stood and looked out at the enemy. He gulped at what he saw. There were approximately 10,000 Drachman troops facing the small encampment. This scared Roy because that meant the troops had found a way over or around the Briggs mountain range. And what was even worse was the fact that this probably wasn't all of the troops. Olivier wasn't weak and she would have staved off many troops. This also meant that their northern neighbors had broken the treaty. This was going to be a nasty fight.

"Sir do you really think you should be fighting? With the babies and all?" Hawkeye questioned looking at her superior.

"This is no time to baby me Hawkeye the troops are fast approaching and they need me. The babies will be fine I assure you. Stop worrying about me so much and go command the troops on the eastern side while I command the ones here."

"Yes sir," Riza saluted and ran off.

"Soldier prepare to shoot," Roy telled at the troop part he was commanding. All the soldiers cocked their guns and hoisted them onto their shoulders. They all looked at Roy who was standing on top of wall which was made out of sandbags since the training camp had had nothing else. Roy looked out over the field where the Drachman forces were marching. They would have to fire in.

"Ready, aim," all the soldiers straightened a little bit and looked over the barrier , "FIRE!" Roy yelled and bullets whizzed past him. Soldiers fromt eh other side fell like cans being shot. 'This army may be large but it is not strong,' Roy thought. "AGAIN! Take your aim. FIRE!" Roy shouted. Bullets flew past him again knocking out many enemy soldiers. The soldiers went on firing throughout the rest of the day. All the while the intimidating image of the General stood above them. With each successive yell to fire Roy's voice grew even weaker. Late afternoon Roy looked down at his troops. They were hopelessly tired looking. One of the soldiers looked up at Roy. It hurt Roys heart to see the tired pleading in his man's eyes. Roy knew he had to do something to help the soldiers. He raised his voice once again. "Ready, aim FIRE." He shouted. And this time when the bullets flew past there was real fire to accompany the word. A blast was sent out over the Drachman troops. When the blast cleared the soldiers looked out over the wall to see the damage.

"Why the hell didn't you do that earlier?" one of the soldiers questioned seeing the now hundreds of enemies lying dead.

"You didn't need my help that badly earlier," Roy replied looking out over the battle field. Hundreds of bodies were strewn everywhere. The ones that had been shot by his soldiers had blood dripping out of their hearts. There were about a hundred more that weren't even bleeding. 'They're just…cooked,' Roy thought lacking another term to describe the soldiers he had just taken out. He couldn't even count the number of soldiers that he had taken out. He kept ordering his men to fire and he kept following the last word with the actual thing. Battalion after battalion of the enemy went down. The soldiers grew even more tired but they dare not give up. They would fight into the night and the next morning if they had to. They would fight until the other army was defeated or they all lay dead behind the wall that they had made. Night was soon approaching and Mustang looked out over the field. He saw all the bodies of the dead soldiers that they had slain. Thousands shot down bleeding from various wounds some dying htta slow painful death that only an untended bullet wound can bring. Others shot down through the chest or head who had had the luxury of dying instantaneously and without pain. He looked at the hundreds more that were black and charred. The ones that he had killed. He looked over to where Hawkeye was standing and saw her talking to one of the enemy soldiers. 'Hawkeye what the hell are you doing?' Mustang thought. He then saw them shake hands and his brow knotted in fury and confusion. He didn't have time to question it though as one of the soldiers came running towards him.

"Hawkeye was just talking to an ambassador from the other side. She agreed with them that we would have peace during the nights," the exhausted soldier panted to Mustang. He looked at the General waiting for an answer.

"Very well. Tell Riza though that next time she decides to make a deal it must and I mean must be passed by me also," Roy stated.

"Yes sir," the soldier saluted and ran off to tell Riza what Roy had told her. Seconds later the fighting stopped. Just as Roy thought all was well and they could win the battle the next day Fuery ran out.

**AN: I was going to make this chapter really really long…..like 4000 words but then I decided to end it here and keep you guessing….I'm so mean**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: SO here we go with another chapter. This was originally supposed to be part of chapter twelve but I think it will be better as a different chapter. We get to visit some old friends in this chapter.**

Fuery rushed out of the office. He came up to Roy to report the bad news that he had just heard over the radio. He had to report this to Roy immediately. Roy saw Fuery coming and was wondering what the man could be doing running so hard and out of breath. Had something just happened.

"Something urgent just happened sir," Fuery said saluting as best he could.

"I gathered that much Kain now what is going on?" Roy asked fairly frustrated.

"Briggs. It well…um…."

"Out with it."

"Briggs fell. All except the man who contacted me were killed even General Armstrong…..20,000 more troops are headed our way. We are the protection for this country now."

"What how the hell did General Armstrong fall?" Roy questioned. He knew that Olivier was stronger than that and a bullet or two wouldn't bring the woman down.

"She was shot…twelve times," Fuery relayed to Roy.

"She…what. Nevermind that for now. We need backup. Call in the all the State Alchemists that you can think of and get me some troops from Central. Have all of them put on a train tonight!" Roy shouted.

"Yes of course Sir."

Just then Roy fell to his knees. He was so tired. He couldn't even stand and his legs felt like jelly as he came down to his knees.

"Roy," Riza shouted as she rushed over to him followed by Kain.

"Roy are you OK?" Fuery asked eyeing the father.

"Too tired need rest," Roy spoke before he collapsed completely on the ground.

Riza signaled for some of the other soldiers to come over and take the General to his tent so he could rest. 'All the fighting probably wore him out,' she thought as the soldiers carried him back to his tent. Kain looked at Riza and knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah the fighting did probably wear him out but he'll be fine by the morning I wouldn't worry too much about him," Kain said giving their lady officer a smile.

"I know it's just right now I think I might be concerned more for the poor children," she and Kain laughed as they left to get some sleep.

As Riza settled into her bed with Havoc that night she was thinking about what Kain had yelled at them. They were the defense against Drachma now. There was really only one problem with this and that was the fact that the person in charge was the person who was pregnant.

(The next morning)

Roy woke up to the sound of gunfire outside his tent. Had they really started the battle without the superior officer? What the hell was the meaning of this. Roy stepped out of his tent and was about to torch someone out of agitation when he realized that it was just the soldiers he had ordered who were practicing. He scanned to see who all Fuery had brought up on the train last night. The soldiers seemed fit and ready. Even Major Armstrong was there despite the fact that his sister had just been killed in battle. Riza looked over as Roy came out of his tent and she immediately saluted him, other soldiers looked to where the woman was turned and immediately stopped what they were doing and saluted along with her.

"At ease," Roy said looking at the soldiers. HE thought about telling them about his condition but figured not to if any of them were to figure it out then he would enlighten them on the topic. He looked around and saw that a good number of Alchemists had come. He smiled a sad smile at major Armstrong and made a mental note to speak to him privately after they were done with the drills. He looked and saw many other familiar faces. "I would wish to thank you all for coming as you may have heard from our intelligence-" he was cut off by a voice that made his muscles tense and his blood boil.

"Yeah yeah yeah Colonel Ba8stard, we got the gist of things from the message. Now can we go back to practicing. I really don't want you to be in the middle of your speech when the other troops arrive."

"That is Brigadier General Bastard…I mean Brigadier General Mustang to you, " Mustang said mentally face palming for insulting himself, "Edward Elric."

"Well I am sorry your majesty," Edward responded bowing with fake admiration.

"Get back in line Fullmetal before I torch your hair off."

"OOOOO General wanna play nasty."

"That is it Major," Roy spat with venom. Moments later half of Ed's braid was gone.

"What the hell did you just do to my braid?" Ed screamed.

"I'm really not in the mood for it Fullmetal so can it. You're a soldier so it's about damn time you start acting like one. Now as I was saying I thank you all for being here. We have to be prepared for the enemy when they come. That should be anytime now. Soldiers do not cease firing unless commanded or unless you have to reload your ammo. Alchemists do not give up until you get shot or die trying. Dismissed to the front lines."

"What should I do? Sit around and laugh?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"You heard me Fullmetal. All alchemist should fight until they are shot or die trying. Now get to the battle field."

Ed reluctantly went to the front lines and stood next to the other alchemists. He knew that now was the time that the military needed him and he would give it his all. He looked out over every head of the soldiers in front of him. He knew in a moment when Mustang motioned the only people that would be in front of him would be the Drachma troops. Ed gulped. They were here. The Drachma troops approached the lin of the training camp. Roy took his position at the head of the West side of the troops and Riza took her side at the East.

Riza looked at Roy wondering if he was going to be OK through this battle. She saw the Drachma troops approaching and readied her gun. They were going down. She looked over to Roy for the signal. He raised his hand and although she could not hear him she knew what it meant.

"Soldiers take your aim," she said as she stood on top of the sandbag wall. All guns were hoisted to the shoulder, "Alchemists at the ready." All of the alchemists took their stance. "Fire!" She shouted as she saw Mustang do the same and as always follow with the actual thing. Drachma soldiers fell like dolls. She looked out over the crowd and saw the torched bodies and ones that had been killed by rocks or the spikes that Edward had put up. The firing continued. Havoc was next to her shooting at the enemy picking them off one by one. He looked up at her and smiled. She returned the look and gave him a quick smile before returning to giving orders. Her voice3 was getting tired from yelling and she was getting tired of reloading her gun. About an hour into the battle she chanced a look at Roy. Then the most terrifying thing happened.

Roy waited a moment when he saw the Drachma troops. He then raised his hand and his voice with command. "Soldiers take your aim," guns were hoisted. "Alchemists be prepared," Stances were taken. "fire!" he shouted controlling the air around him and following with the actual thing. He looked out over the field and saw many torched bodies. He saw that Fullmetal had put up an impressive amount of spikes and many soldiers were well on top of them. 'I really thought the kid didn't have it in him,' he thought looking at the child. Then he heard the order that he hated the most. The voice of the Drachma leader telling his soldiers to fire. Some of Roy's men went down. Roy looked at some of the wounded men around him and his brow furrowed in anger. "Soldiers Fire!" He shouted following with the same thing. He dare not look at anyone else besides the enemy on the battlefield. After about an hour of fighting he was getting a bit tired of fighting. A pregnant man can only put up with so much after all. Just then out of all moments he chanced a look at Riza. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach and then the unthinkable happened.

**A/N: Haha so I'm gonna be a mean author and leave it here. The next chapter has a bit more Ed than some of us (and Roy) would like. But there is a funny part that comes around.**

**Roy: Really style why did you have to bring the shrimp into this perfectly happy story.**

**Me: I'm sorry I thought that bringing him in might add a little flavor.**

**Ed: Shrimp, little? Who are you calling so small that he could live on the period at the end of the last sentence? **

**Me: I didn't mean anything by it Ed I'm sorry.**

**Roy: *sigh* this is super stressful**

**Me: Roy you better watch that stress. You don't want complications**

**Ed: Complications? With what? What the hell is going on with General Bastard?**

**Roy: should we tell him?**

**Me: Nope he finds out soon enough.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

**A/N: so as I mentioned in the rant in the last chapter there may be a little more of Ed in this chapter. There may be a bit of parental Roy here but that's just to help along with the whole plot so this isn't going to go down that path. **

**Me: hey ed I just thought of something. About you being little. **

**Ed: Style why the hell you keep calling me little?**

**ME: well compared to me you aren't little.**

**Ed: what the hell I'm like 5'2" are you small**

**Me: Yeah, 5'1.5" (looks away)**

**Ed: (hugs wildly and kisses) Yay finally someone shorter than me!**

**Me: *Melts from kiss***

**Ed: Stlye? *poke poke* oh well on with the story!**

Mustang heard it coming but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He heard it coming whizzing and then felt a terrible pain in his shoulder. He was then falling until he hit his knees. His world felt different everything was spinning now. Everything was in motion he heard his name being called and saw someone coming over to him. That someone was Breda.

"Sir? Sir? Sir we need to get you off the battle field immediately," Breda said.

Roy shook his head. He could deal with the pain and the babies could too. Roy took the bottom of Breda's shirt and ripped it off. He tied it around his bicep using his free hand and teeth. He then went back on the front line.

"Sir what the hell do you think you're doing. You're going to hurt-," it was then that Breda understood. The General was in a lot of pain and knew that he should get off the battle field immediately. But a General was also not brought down by a bullet. 'At first I thought he was going to harm the babies by keeping in the battle like this' Breda thought, 'Now I realize he's protecting them. If he acts like it's not that big of a deal people won't question him.' With that Breda headed back to his post and kept fighting.

Riza had seen the whole incident from her side of the field and though it crazy that Roy was still going to fight. She wanted to go over there and pound some sense into the General but she knew that she had to stand her ground. She kept commanding the soldiers even after her voice left her. 'I'm beginning to wonder,' she thought to herself, 'could this be the end of us all?'

Soon the North army became tired and some of them started to fall. Roy watched as he saw a few of his men lying dead beside him. He started to shake a little. He hated seeing his men dead not to mention that all the blood loss was bothering him. He knew thought that he had to be strong for his army and for his country. So with seemingly endless energy he barked out orders at the soldiers and still followed with a burst of flame every time he said the word fire. After every one of his commands the other side would command the same thing and more of the men would fall to the ground next to Roy.

On Riza's side of the field things weren't looking to good either. Many of her soldiers had fallen. She kept barking out commands and kept shooting down the enemy with her sniper skills. 'I hope night comes soon,' she thought looking at the orange sky. Just then Jean was grazed in the knee by a bullet.

"Jean!" Riza shouted going towards him.

"Riza what the heck are you doing? Command the army like Roy told you it's just a graze I'll be fine," Jean said smiling.

Riza nodded her head in understanding. She looked lovingly at him and went back to commanding the troops. She made sure that every man they aimed for fell. The luck of her soldiers plus her sniper like skills easily brought down many of the forces of the enemy.

Roy looked over at Riza and smiled. He loved how she would just keep going with no question or no hesitation. Soon though Roy heard the voice of Breda behind him.

"Sir we are losing too many men have the soldiers stand back and let the alchemists take care of this one," Breda said.

"Breda that would be impossible and I would not ask that of my alchemists."

"But sir all the alchemists have been trying to avoid getting hit by our men. Let them do their jobs."

"Fine I will try for just a moment. All soldiers hold your fire!" Mustang yelled. The soldiers gave him odd looks but brought down their guns. "Alchemists do whatever it takes to bring the troops down now." Roy being an alchemist himself stepped up more and sent a huge blast unlike anything he had sent before into the midst of the enemy soldiers. When the flames disappeared a quarter of the battlefield was cooked, ground included. Ed had sent up more spikes and was determined to beat the enemy. His gold eyes glared with fury. Armstrong was sparkling and punching the ground as he went making many soldiers fall or fly to their death.

"That is the blood that has been passed down through the Armstrong generations," he said bringing up some spikes like Ed's and then proceeding to flex his muscles.

The soldiers were happy for the break and the alchemists were happy to have a clear shot of the enemy. 'Not a bad idea Breda remind me to give you something for this later,' thought Roy as he looked at the enemy. There were few left alive let alone standing. The alchemists kept transmuting and taking down more enemy soldiers for a good portion of the day. However, close to sunset Roy knew he wanted all the men to help so that they may achieve a small victory for the day.

"Soldiers at the ready. Alchemists take your stance! Attack!" roy shouted and Riza did the same on the opposite end of the field. After this shoot the sun started to dip signifying that it was evening and that they battle was over, for now at least. Mustang and his men cheered. They had gained significant ground on the enemy today. But then amidst the hooraying and shouts came a bloodcurdling scream. Riza had heard the shot and looked over to see Ed falling to his knees.

"Ed!" she screamed catching the attention of Roy and the rest of the team.

Roy and Breda hurried to the middle of the battlefield while Riza and Falman came from the other side with Jean watching in horror.

"Ed! Fullmetal where did you get hit? Ed say something!" Roy shouted. His reponse was Ed spitting up blood.

"He got hit in the abdomen," Havoc shouted being able to see from his angle on the ground.

Riza looked down horrified that Havoc was right. Ed was clutching his stomach and there was blood dripping through his fingers. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Breda I'm gonna need you to put pressure on that NOW! And Falman go to the radio room and get an ambulance here now," Roy barked worried to death about the youngest member of their group.

Breda took his shirt and used some clean water from Hawkeye's canteen to wet the shirt. Then with the help of Hawkeye and Mustang they moved Ed so that he was sitting, but putting all his weight on the Lieutenant. Breda pressed the shirt to Ed's wound and started to apply pressure. Ed screamed.

"Hang in there chief," Breda said as he frowned slightly. He kept the pressure on and looked u p as he heard footsteps approaching them. Falman was running towards them at high speed.

"The ambulance should be here in about two minutes. How's he doing?" Falman asked looking at the kid.

"Not too good," Hawkeye responded feeling her blues getting wet with the kids sweat. "He's going into shock put your jacket around him Roy."

Roy places his military jacket around the boy whose breathing had now become labored. 'come on Fullmetal you've gotta pull through,' he thought as he heard sirens in the background.

"Riza I can speak for mys-," Ed started to say but was cut off by a cough. He started coughing some more making him bleed through his wound more. Breda pushed down harder. Ed screamed again tears of pain running down his face.

"Easy Edward," breda said.

"Go get them and quick he's bleeding out," Hawkeye stated. Falman rushed off to get the ambulance.

Falman rushed off and soon there were two paramedics by Ed's side. One assessed the wound and spoke quickly with the other paramedic. Immediately they started to staunch the flow of the blood from Ed's wound. The paramedics didn't know if the bullet had missed Ed's femoral artery or not so they loaded him into the ambulance as fast as they could. Roy was allowed to go with Ed and the rest followed in the car with Hawkeye driving like a madwoman.

As they sat in the ambulance time seemed to slow down. Roy looked at the boy and could barely decipher what the paramedics were saying. He thought he heard a "get him oxygen now" and another "we're losing him come on we've got to help this kid." AS the time slowed though all Roy could do was clutch his belly and watch as small Edward grew paler and paler by the second. At the very moment Mustang thought Ed was gone he felt the ambulance slowing down. Soon Roy regained his senses and realized that the paramedics were taking Ed out of the ambulance and wheeling him towards the ER of the Northern General Hospital. Roy swiftly got out and followed them into the ER. He looked back to see that Hawkeye and crew were in tow.

Roy sat waiting in the ER for news on the youngest member of their team. It had been nearly three hours since Ed had arrived and there was no word on whether or not the kid was even alive. Roy looked up to see Riza pacing the floor looking like she would shoot the nurse if they didn't hear about Edward soon. Breda and Falman twiddled their thumbs in an anxious way. Jean had gone outside to have a cigarette or five. Roy looked at the floor trying to occupy himself with something. The babies were restless and were kicking hard at this moment. Roy rubbed his belly and started talking to them.

"Shhhhhhh now it's all right daddy is going through a rough patch right now he's worried about your Uncle Edward. Ed should be fine though," Roy said more to himself than his babies. He wasn't at all sure if Ed was going to pull through. Heck he didn't even know if Ed was still alive for all he knew they could be taking so long because they were embalming the poor kid. Kain came over to Roy knowing what was going through his mind.

"He'll be fine Roy, Ed is a tough kid. There isn't anything so far that he hasn't pulled through for," Kain smiled after saying this. He knew though deep in his heart that it was a high possibility that the eldest Elric brother had met his end. it was actually the most probable thing to happen considering where Ed was shot. Just as the team thought Ed was gone for good a doctor emerged from the Emergancy Room doors.

"Who here is with Edward Elric?" the doctor asked and the whole team rose to their feet. "please come with me I need to tell you something."

The team followed as instructed. The doctor led them past many normal ER rooms and through twisting corridors. To Roy it seemed like a horrible maze that was meant to make one go mentally insane before they saw their dead loved ones. Maybe they used the twisted passage because the brain would become confused and it would take longer for the death of the person to sink in and there wouldn't be as much shock. At last the reached another door and all were horrified of what it said.

"Doctor are you sure this is where our friend is?" Riza asked looking skeptically at the lettering on the door that said ICU. To all of them it was a shock. Ed had never been in the ICU before. That wasn't what scared them though. The fact of the matter was that Ed hated hospitals. Hated was somewhat of an understatement. And this was when he was in a normal room with a problem like a broken arm. To be in the ICU though….none of them wanted to be around when he woke up.

Roy was the first to step into Edward's room. It was brightly lit and there were monitors everywhere. Roy saw they were measuring a variety of things such as heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, and brain activity. He felt sorry for Ed. 'Why did this have to happen to him? He already has two fake limbs that cause him pain. Why him why not one of us?' Roy thought as he looked onto the pale Edward.

"Why did it take so long for you to get us?" Jean asked in a snippy voice.

"Mr. Elric here was doing badly in surgery. We were also having some trouble getting the bullet out. He is stable now, but I should say that anything can go wrong at any moment. He isn't 100% yet and he may never be again."

"What do you mean by he might never be again?" Breda asked looking at the kid.

"Well the bullet hit him in such a spot that he may never be able to walk again," the doctor looked down at his feet and then sadly back up at the team of people who had come to support the child in bed, "I am very sorry about this."

"Is there anything…." Hawkeye was cut off by a sound coming from nearby.

The doctor looked over and almost jumped out of his skin in shock. The kid that had gotten out of surgery only and hour or so ago was lying there awake as if nothing had happened. The shocking thing was that he was also remaining stable. Most patients that woke up after that kind of surgery destabilized immediately. Then something that seemed like a miracle to the doctor happened… Ed _spoke_.

"Hey where am I? What happened? Can I have some time alone with my friends?" Ed asked the doctor. The doctor stood there looking stunned and replied with a curt nod and left the room and the gathering of people to tend to Edward and tell him what happened.

"Well Ed you got shot and then…" Roy was cut off by Ed waving his hand impatiently.

"I know I got shot. Its my abdomen that hurts and my memory isn't shot," Ed replied, "But I still want to know….WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"Calm yourself Edward," Riza said in a soothing voice, "Your in the ICU at Northern General. You have just gone through some surgery to remove the bullet and have come of the drugs remarkably quickly."

"You took me to a hospital?" Edward asked starting to boil with anger.

"You would die if we didn't Fullmetal! Now what the hell is your problem? Would you rather die than be hospitalized? Would you love to leave Al and never get his body back?" roy yelled starting to cry. He then clutched his stomach protectively. Ed's eyes got a large as dinner plates as he stammered out the next sentence.

"G-general w-what h-ha-p-pened to y-your st-stomach?" Edward said glancing at it nervously.

Roy looked at his subordinates nervously wondering if he should tell Ed what had been happening. Riza nodded her approval and Jean looked at Roy with a 'go ahead' look. The others waited with baited breath as the General turned to fully face Edward.

"I'm pregnant with triplets Edward,"Roy responded patting his tummy where the babies had now calmed down.

"Wait what?" Ed said looking at the stomach.

"You heard me I'm pregnant."

"So there are babies in there? C-can I touch your abdomen?" Edward asked looking lovingly at Mustang.

"Of course you can," Roy said stepping forward knowing that Ed was fascinated with the miracle of birth.

Ed reached out his hand and touched the General's stomach. He felt one of the babies kick and his eyes widened. He was amazed that there could be life in there and it could be advanced enough to move and kick through the parents stomach. Ed continued to feel around Mustang's stomach feeling all the movements of each of the triplets.

"So they really are in there?" Ed asked looking astounded.

"Yes they are Edward," Roy responded looking lovingly at the child.

Riza smiled at Ed as he smiled at Roy. She knew the kid was curious about the kids and she was too. Riza and Jean had been planning on having one of their own soon. Originally the couple thought that Riza would have to leave her military post to take care of the baby during her term, but after seeing Mustang use flame alchemy while pregnant with triplets had given them a different idea of how to raise the children. Riza looked behind her and saw a metal chunk coming through the hall to the room. It could only be one person, Al. Al was always concerned with Edward's health and she had had no doubt that the younger Elric brother would show up sooner or later.

"Brother are you ok?" Al said as he rushed into the room.

"I'm fine Al just a gunshot wound," Ed replied ending his conversation with Mustang. Just then something happened that would blow the whole northern operation. Riza heard military shoes clacking on the floor. She turned to see who it was. Roy turned to face the door protectively clutching his stomach. Then the worst thing that could possibly happen to Roy happened in just that moment. Riza was the only one to speak to the person coming into the room.

"Hello Fuhrer Bradley," she said saluting the head of the country.

**A/N: SO as we can see Roy may be in some trouble, Al is in the picture and Ed found out about Roy being pregnant. Another chappie should be up soon.**


End file.
